


More than a surprise

by QueenXIV



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After Ep. 7, BECAUSE THEY ARE SO CUTE, Episode 7, First Kiss, Fluff, I just had to get this out of my head, I mean, M/M, Minako ships Victuuri, virgin!Yuuri, who doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: A kiss to surprise him, nothing more. Right? Right? Victor was beautiful after all, why would he want someone like… Well, someone like Yuuri! Yuuri was plain, boring and completely average. He didn’t stand out for his looks or his grace. Skating was the only thing he was good at (if you do not count eating) and a relationship couldn’t be based on skating… Could it? No! No way! Victor had done it just to congratulate him (in a decidedly weird fashion). He was sure of that… But was he? Or the one in which Yuuri is denial because he is the cutest most oblivious boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ladies and gentleman! I am back in the realm of the otakus, a realm I had left long ago and thought I'd never turn again. But here I am, Yuri!!! On Ice fault. And my friend for telling me to watch it. Anyways! I really really love this anime, and I wanted to do a fanfiction for it, because wow, everyday like 40 fanfics are uploaded and I needed to write me some loving Victuuri. 
> 
> It is very short and very stupid, so forgive me, I have no inspiration lately so this thing came out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, please leave kudos and comments to make me happy! They are my katsudons!

A kiss to surprise him, nothing more. Right? Right? Victor was beautiful after all, why would he want someone like… Well, someone like Yuuri! Yuuri was plain, boring and completely average. He didn’t stand out for his looks or his grace. Skating was the only thing he was good at (if you do not count eating) and a relationship couldn’t be based on skating… Could it? No! No way! Victor had done it just to congratulate him (in a decidedly weird fashion). He was sure of that… But was he? 

Not really. Yuuri groaned against his pillow, his phone tightly clutched in his hand. He had Victor’s contact open, ready to call him, but he wouldn’t. He couldn’t. He shrieked against the pillow again. He had just been talking with Minako, and of course, she had wanted to know all the details: since when they were dating, how it had happened, how was the sex… But there were not details. That’s what exasperated Yuuri. There had been no warning, no prior flirting or anything that could lead Yuuri to think Victor liked him. Right…? Or maybe he was just too oblivious and inexperienced to see it. Oh how I wished it was that. 

Call him! Minako had almost warned him that she would be the one to call Victor if he didn’t have the guts to solve his problems. But there was no problem, none at all. Victor himself hadn’t made any move to talk about the fact they had kissed on live television, he had just acted like he always did. 

With his eyes closed, Yuuri pressed the call button, trembling from head to toes. He wasn’t good at talking things over. He wasn’t good at talking at all. Even less if Victor was involved in the conversation. 

“Yuuri! I was just going to knock on your door, I’m outside!” Victor’s voice rang through the phone and could also be faintly heard outside in the hallway of the hotel. The Japanese quickly jumped from the bed and headed towards the door, leaving his phone on the bedside table. Victor was smiling brightly outside his room, and quickly made his way inside when Yuuri opened. 

“Won’t you be heading down to the party? You’re in first place! We’ve got to celebrate!” Victor exclaimed, opening Yuuri’s suitcase, rummaging in search of a better outfit for the party. 

“Eh, ahm… I’d rather not go…” Yuuri said, fiddling with his hands. Victor looked up with an perplexed expression. Yuuri looked down, not wanting to face the Russian who was scrutinizing him. But then he felt a pair of hands on his cheeks that made him look up softly. The Russian’s hands were warm, but Yuuri’s cheeks were even warmer as he blushed. He stuttered, trying to make amends and excuses to not go to the party but the Russian spoke first. 

“Is it because of what I did?”

Yuuri’s breath hitched. Victor looked completely serious, but he spoke calmly and kindly to him, like he was a scared child. The Japanese man gulped and took Victor’s hands from his face. 

“I-I… No, not really. I mean, yes, but I don’t like parties anyways so, it’s not like I would be going even if hadn’t…”

“Kissed you.” Finished the Russian, a hint of a smile playing on his mouth. Yuuri blushed even harder, the strange and unfamiliar feeling on his lips (and in his heart) coming back to him all at once. And he swore he felt like he would faint any moment. “Should I apologize? I… I did not think it through very much.” Said Victor but then he clicked his tongue and shook his head. “No, that’s not what I wanted to say. I did think it through, the kissing you part, because I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while no. But at that moment I did not think of my actions, I just… Kind of went for it? I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” He spoke quite quickly and with his Russian harder even more accentuated, what made it harder for Yuuri to understand him well. But when Yuuri finally let the message sink in he really thought that he would faint. 

So. News check. Victor had been thinking about kissing him… Yuuri pinched himself discretely, checking if it was a dream. Nope. And if it wasn’t, it would be much harder to escape from it. And he really wanted to escape, because he was not good at this. No good at all. He had never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. For God’s sake, that had been his first kiss!

“Yuuri, are you okay? You are trembling!” Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hands and made him sit down on the bed. “Are you having an anxiety or panic attack? Oh god, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done it, I should have thought better.”

“Nononononono.” Yuuri stuttered, grabbing Victor’s hands harder and shaking his head to clear it. “It’s just… You know me, you know who I am, my… Lack of everything, so…. Why me?”

“Aw, Yuuri. You’ve got everything, or at least everything my heart is searching for. And you’re really cute!”

“But you’re Victor Nikiforov!”

“I am glad that you know your boyfriend’s name!”

“BOYFRIEND?” Yuuri exclaimed, his heart beating loudly on his ear and his blush increasing per moments. 

“Aren’t we?” Victor looked utterly confused, that look that you wouldn’t believe he would have when you saw him on the ice rink. “I mean, I like you and I kissed you. And I think you like me. Do you?”

“I-I-I don’t know, I mean, I guess. I do, no, no, I know I do, I mean, who wouldn’t?” Yuuri stuttered, still trying to come to terms with all the information. Victor seemed to deflate at his words and the Japanese quickly searched for something that would amend what he had done. But what had he done?

“I do not mean it like that, Yuuri. I know you like Victor Nikiforov, the Star but I want you to like Victor, the handsy guy that wants to kiss you” Victor looked so desperate for Yuuri to understand that it made the younger man’s heart melt. 

They stared at each other with their eyes wide open for a few minutes that seemed like hours, searching for answers and questioning each other. And then Yuuri sighed deeply and nodded, his blush still creeping over his cheeks. 

“I do.”

“You do?” The Russian asked, raising one eyebrow in confusion. 

“I do like you. I do like the annoying guy who came to Japan and left everything just to be my trainer. I do like the touchy stupid Russian that has fascinated me since childhood. I do like him. I like him now that I see he is just like me, that he is human, not just a person that I can stare at in the screen or from afar.” Yuuri could barely breath after letting out that stream of words, and he felt tears of embarrassment prickling at his eyes. He looked down, unwilling to show more of his vulnerability. He was pathetic enough as it was. “I do like you, Victor.” 

Then the Russian was laughing and hugging Yuuri tight against his body, tears of laughter falling from his eyes. Yuuri smiled, hiding his face against the Russian’s neck, sniffing his perfume and his unique smell. 

“Aw my little Katsudon, you’re so cute! I take back everything, kissing you is the best thing I ever did. Ah, just to see your reactions, it was worth it, falling and scratching my arms on the ice. I like you too, Yuuri, very very much. I love you.” 

And Yuuri had no time to respond because the Russian’s lips were on his and his mind went blank afterwards. The perks of being in a hotel was that the bed was double and they fit perfectly and snuggly against each other. The Russian’s hands pressed Yuuri against his body and his lips never left the other’s. Yuuri eventually stopped being nervous and his heart had stopped beating on his ears, so he was able to return the kiss as well as he could and his hands grabbed at Victor’s t-shirt tightly, like he was afraid that if he let go Victor would vanish. 

It was not until at least an hour later that they resurfaced, feeling the need to hydrate and go to the bathroom respectively. When Yuuri returned to bed, Victor was checking his phone confusedly. 

“Minako just called me.” The Russian announced, a grin starting to widen in his face. Yuuri’s stomach fell, and his face went beet red again. “She said that you were madly in love with me and that she had warned you she would it. She told me that you had called her moaning about how lovely I was. Aaaaand she also told me that if when we returned to Japan I had not at least taken your virginity she would be very disappointed.”

“I will kill her…” Yuuri muttered, hiding his face in shame. Victor laughed gleefully and brought Yuuri to sit upon his lap, a wicked grin on his face. 

“We can’t disappoint Minako, can we, my little Katsudon?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
